Watashi no Kare wa Higekiri!
by catrocker15
Summary: Maafkan abang ya dik, nggak kayak pangeran stroberi yang punya adik hebat seperti Gotou atau Midare yang sering nongkrong di TV/ Nggak apa-apa bang! Asalkan bersamamu, aku rapopo! Higekiri x OC Saniwa, Higekiri x Hizamaru
**~Watashi no Kare wa Higekiri!~**

 **.**

 _Sekilas ide gila yang seenaknya saja menginvasi otak saya, lahirlah cerita ini :v Sepasang kakak beradik yang berjuang menjalani kehidupan di kota untuk mencapai impiannya. Sang kakak yang juga berjuang mempertahankan asmaranya dengan kekasih yang ditemuinya di tempat kerjanya, maupun sang adik yang hampir meracuni kakak tersayangnya dengan tahu goreng._

 _._

 _AU, Higekiri x OC Saniwa, Higekiri x Hizamaru_

 _._

 _._

Di tengah-tengah panasnya kota Bingo, semua orang terlihat sibuk dan lalu lalang. Meski di kantor, sekolah, cafe, maupun tempat-tempat yang sudah berAC sampai temperatur dibuat seakan di Kutub Selatan, masih saja membuat orang-orang mandi keringat. Maka untuk mengurangi kegerahan, salon-salon pun kebanjiran pelanggan untuk memangkas rambut supaya bisa terasa segar. Mulai salon anak-anak, salon anak muda, salon-salonan, yang tak kalah dan belum terlalu mainstream adalah, salon cukur jenggot. Tentu saja pelanggan salon tersebut didominasi oleh para pria. Tapi anehnya justru para gadis ikutan ke sana, tentunya bukan untuk menjadi pelanggan, tapi untuk cuci mata.

.  
Apa yang jadi bahan cuci mata para gadis?

.  
Terlihat dari balik kaca salon, salah satu pegawai yang terlihat profesional mencukur jenggot. Orangnya? Pria baya dengan potongan rambut bob berwarna gading. Tipe wajah dan proporsi tubuh yang sering muncul di majalah model pria maupun seleb, incaran para gadis yang membuat salon terlihat ramai. Namanya...

.  
"Higekiriii...!"

.  
"Ya om?"

.  
Karyawan salon yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan cardigan putih yang dikaitkan di bahunya serta bernametag "Higekiri" langsung menghampiri om-om yang memanggil namanya sedang menunggu di meja resepsionis.

.  
"Eeeh Om Nihongou! Kayak biasa nih?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis dan suara yang bikin para gadis meleleh khususnya sehabis mendengar beberapa Character Drama CD yang suara karakternya mirip 100% dengan Higekiri.

.  
"Yeaaaaah ini musim panas nggak ada habis-habisnya, jenggot tumbuh teruuus...! Sialan tuh si Jiroutachi, nukerin sake ama obat penumbuh jenggot..."

.  
Ah elah ni om, mabuk-mabukan terus sih. Obat pengusir nyamuk bergambar aroma jeruk aja hampir diminum, tapi untung punya 9 nyawa, pikir Higekiri dengan tetap tersenyum.

.  
"Mau cukur model apa om?"

.  
"Cukuran pixie dengan ombre warna biru yah!"

.  
Ini om beneran mabuk, tapi Higekiri tetap menerima permintaan pelanggan setianya. "Beres deh, om. Yuk dicuci dulu. Hizamaruuu...?"

.  
Higekiri memanggil seseorang bernama Hizamaru. Terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang keras datang dan muncul satu pria berambut aqua mint mengenakan jaket hood hitam dengan lengan jaket yang dilipat.

.  
"Pelanggan yah, bang Higekiri? Duuuh! Si om ini lagi! Mo dicukur sampe berapa kali ini tangan udah bosen nyentuh jenggot yang baunya bau alkohol mlulu!" protes pria bernametag "Hizamaru".

.  
"Huahahahaha Pizzamaru kamu uda gede yaah, itu alis tambah nyambung aja!" Si om kayak sudah berapa puluh tahun nggak ketemu Hizamaru, padahal hampir tiap hari Nihongou mampir ke salon dan tahu kalau Hizamaru fanboying sama Midare, model shampo Pretty Strawberry yang lagi tenar di kalangan remaja cewek cowok serta adik dari abang penjual stroberi yang berpakaian ala pangeran di seberang salon bernama Ichigo Hitofuri.

.  
"Om ga waras...dan lagi, namaku Hizamaru! Bukan Pizzamaru tahu!" omel Hizamaru sambil meremas-remas kepalan tangannya.

.  
"Sudah sudah. Ingat, sama pelanggan harus sopan. Ayo nanti keburu bos kumat." Higekiri menepuk pundak Hizamaru yang keduanya ternyata dua bersaudara dan pernah bikin PHP bos salon.

.  
Awal-awal cari kerja, ada lowongan di salon tersebut yang hampir bangkrut karena bos bernama Uguisumaru yang terus menerus melakukan interview dan berakhir nol. Namun interview dengan tujuan mencari saudara yang hilang, yang datang melamar dan sialnya justru yang diterima malah dua bersaudara ini. Karena harus membayar hutang setahun sama kedai teh sebelah salon, dengan sangat terpaksa Uguisumaru mempekerjakan kedua bersaudara ini. Namun siapa sangka kalau salon malah mulai hidup kembali berkat inovasi Higekiri dalam keahlian mencukur jenggot. Meski salon mulai meraih keuntungan, Uguisumaru masih mengalami penyakit kangen berat sambil meminum teh hijau setiap detik.

.  
Hizamaru menyuruh Nihongou untuk duduk di kursi cuci jenggot. Begitu duduk, Nihongou menghela nafas tepat di dekat Hizamaru.

.  
"Fuwaah..sperti biasa tempat duduknya empuuk."

"Huek..."

.

Minta ampun nafas Bad Breath si om masuk ke hidung Hizamaru dan sudah bikin Hizamaru mau menyemprot pewangi beraroma stroberi ke mulut si om. Namun sudah tugasnya sebagai pencuci jenggot para pelanggan, mau tidak mau, harus menahan nafas. Kalau saja Uguisumaru tidak menghabiskan uangnya untuk bisa membeli masker tapi malah untuk membeli poci teh dari negeri seberang,  
Giliran Higekiri mulai memperlihatkan kelihaiannya mencukur jenggot sampai mewarnainya. Nihongou pun mulai waras dan kagetnya bukan main melihat hasil cukuran Higekiri. Tapi si om senang-senang aja dan tetap membayar jasa Higekiri. Masih untung salon menerima pemasukan dari pelanggan nggak waras, yang penting, si bos tenang.

.  
Jam menandakan pukul 5 sore. Jam yang sudah jadi alarm sehari-hari Higekiri, terdengar ringtone dari HP pria itu berbunyi, yaitu jam nge-date dengan pacarnya.

.  
"Bang, tu kak Aya panggil-panggil!" teriak Hizamaru sambil membereskan handuk.  
"Iyah iyah. Hmmm...dek, ini abang bakal pulang agak malam yah. Kamu makan aja sisa makanan kemarin, keburu dikerumuni kecoak."  
"Eeeeer...sebenanya sih bang... kulit tahu yang kita makan kemarin uda dikerumuni kecoak duluan, tapi saking abang kelaparan trus abang langsung telen aja, aku...diem aja...tapi aku juga ikut makan kok! Demi persaudaraan kita!"

.  
Suasana jadi hening, Higekiri dengan tetap tersenyum mulai terlihat pucat. Langsung saja Hizamaru mengambil obat sakit perut N*rit dari kantongnya.

.  
"Ini bang ini bang! Jangan muntah dulu!"

.  
Higekiri langsung seperti orang yang kangen makan satu bungkus permen coklat Cho Cho, beberapa butir obat ditelan dan Hizamaru membantu meminumkan air 2 botol 600 ml untuk menelan obat. Keadaan yang tidak ingin dibayangkan oleh para pecinta si tukang cukur, Higekiri langsung bersendawa selama 5 menit di toilet, takut terdengar sampai luar salon. Setelah keluar dari toilet, Hizamaru berlutut dan ia bersiap seakan kepalanya ingin dipengggal.

.  
"Bang, dengan rasa hormat dan sayangku terhadap abang, silahkan botakin adik punya rambut sebagai hukuman tidak memperingatkan soal kulit tahu kemarin!"

.  
Higekiri tetap tersenyum dan membelai kepala adiknya.

.  
"Nggak apa-apa dik, yang penting kamu sudah jujur dan sudah mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi ingat..."

.  
Dengan pelan Higekiri mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Hizamaru. Otomatis, muka Hizamaru merona.

.  
"A...bang...? Aduuuuuuuuh...!"

.  
Higekiri dengan tetap tersenyum mencubit pipi Hizamaru sekeras-kerasnya sampai memperlihatkan taring dari gigi sang adik saking gemasnya.

.  
"Lain kali yaaah...kalau habis cuci piring langsung segera dicuci. Truus...kalau sebelum pergi kerja jangan lupa semprot sudut ruangan dikit-dikit pakai Beygen! Udah tahu kos-kosan kita rawan kecoa atau tikus, gimana mau punya rumah sendiri kalau di kos aja nggak perhatian, apalagi kalau punya pacar. Ntar kucabut lho nih taring..."

.  
"Aaadududududuh iya bang ampun bang Higekiriiii...! Sakit sakit niiiih! Sori uang jajan minim jadi nggak bisa beli refill Beygen yang udah abiis! Ntar adik beliin kok, sungguh!"

.  
"Ya udah, abang pergi dulu yah, keburu Aya-chan ngomel. Mpe nanti! Eh iya, si bos jangan lupa dikasih obat yah!"

.  
"Beres baang!"

.  
Higekiri langsung pergi keluar salon untuk menemui pacarnya. Sementara Hizamaru gantian memberi obat untuk si bos. Saking dua saudara ini merantau dan disediain kos dari si bos yang masih baik sama mereka. Sebagai gantinya, keduanya menjadi suster dadakan untuk memberi obat penghilang rasa kangen.  
Kos tempat tinggal dua bersaudara sempit dan banyak serangga bahkan tetangganya yang sukanya nyetel lagu rock keras-keras alunan dari rocker muda bernama Gotou yang lagi tenar.  
Dan si rocker muda tersebut baru saja digosipin terlibat skandal dengan produsernya dari major label White Crane Production bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga, yang juga mengorbitkan salah satu idol muda bernama Monoyoshi. Si Gotou menghajar produsernya tersebut, gara-gara bikin patah hati abang tertuanya nangis sampai makan buah stroberi berons-ons seharian saking stresnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran penjual stroberi tersebut, Ichigo Hitofuri, yang ternyata punya adik hebat-hebat seperti Gotou dan Midare. Sebagai hukuman dari Gotou, Monoyoshi mau diajak kawin lari biar Tsurumaru kapok kehilangan salah satu anak didik kesayangannya.  
Tapi untung si idol manis pembawa keberuntungan Monoyoshi mengajak untuk berdamai dan langsung mengadakan konser kolaborasi dengan Gotou. Dan si produser pun langsung memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada abangnya Gotou dengan menyuruh Gotou dan Monoyoshi menyanyikan lagu cinta. Untung, skandal berakhir dan dari kisah nyata tersebut, terinspirasilah sebuah film bioskop yang dibintangi oleh Midare dan Heshikiri Hasebe. Ibu kos pun sangat menggemari film tersebut yang berjudul "50 Shades of Crane". Higekiri dan Hizamaru langsung saja pindah ke kamar Samonji bersaudara di lantai atas karena lebih tenang sembari menunggu ibu kos yang sukanya geregetan sama beberapa adegan kalau menonton dvd film tersebut di sebelah kamar mereka.

.  
10 menit berlalu dan Higekiri sampai di sebuah taman dan di sana sudah menunggu gadis cantiknya dengan surai panjang berwarna ungu dengan ombre pink mengenakan dress pendek bermotif daun semanggi, pattern baju yang lagi ngetren di kalangan para gadis penggemar Monoyoshi. Ia menunggu di bawah pohon yang digosipin bakal melanggengkan pasangan seumur hidup. Sayangnya, pohon tersebut justru banyak dibilang angker karena sering ada pemuda bernama Nikkari suka ngomong dan ketawa sendiri dengan "sesuatu" di pohon itu. Tapi karena Higekiri anak baru di kota Bingo, jadi ia tenang-tenang saja. Kalaupun ada yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pohon itu, bakal langsung ia sikat saja dengan pisau cukurnya (akibat kebanyakan nonton film kartun masa kecil).

.  
"Aya-chaaan...sori lama nunggu!"

.  
Gadis tersebut bernama Aya menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis yang pernah muncul di mimpinya, mimpi saat ia yang katanya pernah menjadi sebuah pedang berwujud manusia, dan majikannya tak lain gadis yang mirip dengan pacarnya itu, menjalin cinta dengannya selama di mimpi. Tapi, kenyataan tentu saja tidak seindah mimpi. Gadis yang tidak sengaja ditemui di salon saat sedang mengantar ayah gadis itu untuk cukur jenggot, sampai mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan sudah berpacaran selama 5 bulan tersebut malah menangis tersendu-sendu. Dan kabar buruknya, ia ingin putus dengan Higekiri.

.  
"...Eh? Aya-chan ga serius kan...?"  
"Seriuslaah!"  
"Hah? Emang aku salah apa, beb?"  
"Sori. Bukannya aku benci sama kamu, tapi...karena kamu tukang cukur jenggot, aku malu sama teman-teman kuliahku...jadi...hubungan kita, cukup sampai di sini aja yah! Kamu nggak usah kontak-kontakan sama aku lagi! Daag!"  
"Lho!? Eh...tungguuuu!"

.  
Aya meninggalkan Higekiri dengan meneteskan air mata. Higekiri hanya bisa terdiam dan ia mulai duduk di dekat pohon angker itu. Orang-orang yang melewatinya merasa ngeri ketika melewati pria yang sedang mematung di dekat pohon itu.

.  
"Kak Manba! Itu ada orang aneh di taman! Jangan-jangan dia habis kerasukan hantu pohon itu yah?"  
"Hush jangan keras-keras Hori! Gimana kalau kamu dirasuki juga? Bisa-bisa si Kanesada langsung putusin kamu lho kalau kamu kerasukan."  
"Hiiy nggak mau! Kane-san hanya milikku seorang! Aku nggak mau! Ayo kita segera minta didoain kak Yamabushi biar hantunya pergi!"  
"Kak Yamabushi mah...tinggal ketawa aja hantunya udah langsung cabut kali."  
"Hooo...hahahaha iya yah! Ya udah ayok kita cepet pulang, kak!"

.  
Dua kakak adik yang menduga Higekiri kerasukan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu lewatlah 2 pria tinggi. Yang satunya terkenal suka mabuk-mabukan dan yang satunya lagi seorang pendeta kuil sedang berusaha menahan badan si tukang mabuk supaya tidak jatuh saat berjalan.

.  
"Aduh Jiroutachi...udah berapa kali aku bilang? Stop minum alkohol tiap hari sama Nihongou! Gimana kalau kerjamu besok kacau?"  
"Huwaaa! Kak Taroutachi galak amat siih! Habis Nihongou nantang siih! Apalagi habis pamer jenggot warna pelanginya itu! _Jijay_!"

.  
Setelah pria bernama Taroutachi menegur pria bernama Jiroutachi yang memanggilnya "kakak", mereka menoleh ke arah Higekiri yang masih saja duduk di pohon yang mereka lewati.

.  
"Oh, hei kamu yang di sana, hati-hati! Kabarnya di pohon itu ada penunggunya lho!"

.  
Mendengar peringatan Taroutachi, Higekiri langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan, wajahnya seperti yang dikatakan remaja bernama Hori sebelumnya, sudah seperti kerasukan namun dengan membawa pisau cukur dan tetap tersenyum.

.  
"Hiiy! Kak Taroutachi! Ada hantu! Ada hantuu! Usir diaaa!"  
"Hai kau pemuda malang, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau bermaksud membunuh seseorang dengan pisau cukur itu? Atau...kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu dengan pisau cukur itu?"

.  
Higekiri hanya tertawa kecil dan perlahan ia mulai berdiri.

.  
"He..he..hee...memang kenapa?"  
"Eh...?" Taroutachi mulai terlihat heran dan ia segera mengambil posisi berdoa sambil melindungi adik mabuknya yang memeluk kakaknya.  
"Emangnya...masalah kalo gue mo mbunuh orang ato diriku sendiri...? Problem...?"  
"Kak Tarou kak Tarou KAK TAROOUUUU CEPETAN ITU ORANG DIUSIR HANTUNYA DUUUUH UDA MO NGOMPOL NIIIH!"  
"Wahai roh jahat! Keluarlah kau dari tubuh pemuda bertampang sedang mencari tujuan hidup ini! Jangan kau ganggu dia!"

.  
Taroutachi yang sedang merapal mantra dan memegang tongkat doanya yang entah muncul dari mana segera menyerang Higekiri yang jalannya sudah seperti zombie dengan tawa ala psikopat. Namun tiba-tiba, terjadi hal yang dikira adalah kekuatan Taroutachi berhasil mengusir hantunya, yang ternyata-

.  
"SORI BAAAANG ADEK PUKUL DULU YAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
*BRUAK...!*  
"EEEEEEEEEEH...?" Taroutachi dan Jiroutachi kagetnya bukan main melihat pria lain muncul memukul Higekiri dari belakang sampai pingsan.  
Bukan sulap bukan sihir bukan pula perbuatan Taroutachi. Melainkan Hizamaru yang memukul kepala abang tercintanya itu dengan tas kresek berisikan botol Beygen dan 2 bungkus kapur barus.

"E...eh? Tu orang...mati kah?" Tanya Jiroutachi sambil memegang erat tangan kakaknya dengan wajah syok.  
"Abaang!"  
Hizamaru menarik kerah baju Higekiri dan menampar muka cantik si pencukur jenggot itu berkali-kali yang tambah bikin Taroutachi dan Jiroutachi ngeri sendiri.  
"BANGUN BANG BANGUUUN MASA KALAH AMA HANTU HAH!"

.  
Hampir tamparan ke 10, Higekiri mulai membuka matanya dan ia terlihat seperti orang linglung.

.

.

.  
"Eh? Kamu...siapa?"

.

.  
Pertanyaan yang menghancurkan hati seorang Hizamaru yang sudah berusaha menyelamatkan jiwa abang tercintanya itu. Hizamaru pun langsung saja mengeluarkan segala macam kalimat ala orang bingung _to the max_.

.  
"Bang! Please jangan kumat lagi donk penyakit lupa sama adik sendiri! Ini aku, Hizamaru! HI...ZA...MAAA..."  
"Ru."  
"A...bang...?"  
"Sori...kayaknya penyakitku kumat gara-gara diputusin sama Aya-chan..."  
"Wuapaaaaaaaaaa...!?"

.  
Higekiri langsung menjelaskan semuanya ke Hizamaru sementara Taroutachi dan Jiroutachi masih bingung apakan mereka perlu ditinggalkan atau melihat kedua saudara itu sedang arisan sebentar.

.  
"Yang beneer...kak Aya mutusin abang...cuma gara-gara abang tukang cukur jenggot?"  
"Yah begitulah. Mo gimana lagi dik. Ekonomi melemah, cari kerja susah. Bapak sama ibu sampai menyuruh kita untuk merantau dan mencari pekerjaan di kota besar. Meski kau sudah bermimpi-mimpi ingin jadi penyanyi seperti Gotou sementara aku ingin menjadi model di agensi yang mengorbitkan Midare...Maaf ya dik, abang nggak bisa kayak si penjual stroberi yang punya adik-adik hebat"  
"Nggak apa-apa bang! Asalkan kita selalu bersama...kemanapun aku akan selalu di sisimu bang..."

.  
Dua kakak beradik yang sangat menggemari dunia showbiz gara-gara sinetron "Ganteng Ganteng Rubah" terlihat galau akan masa depan mereka, padahal ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu.

.  
"BANG! TRUS SI KAK AYA GIMANA?"  
"Lho iya sampai lupa beneran!" kayaknya penyakitnya kumat lagi saking depresi soal masa depan. Tiba-tiba Hizamaru teringat sesuatu dan ia mencengkeram pundak Higekiri.  
"Bang, ingat kata-kata Kasen Teguh di tv, nggak?"  
"Yang mana?"  
"Selemah-lemahnya kita sampai wanita yang kita sayangi meninggalkan kita, jangan lupa! Bahwa justru dari kelemahan itulah kita sebenarnya memiliki satu bibit kekuatan yang akan menghantarkan kita mendapatkan kembali hati si wanita, sebagaimana diri kita sebenarnya."  
"Hiza...maru..."

.  
Nggak tahu maksud dari kalimat itu bisa dimengerti Higekiri atau memang kalimat ngasal dari si author yang juga bingung mencari kalimat motivasi, tiba-tiba mata Higekiri terbuka dan ia langsung berdiri dengan cahaya dari balik tubuhnya.

.  
"Bang Higekiri?"  
"Terimakasih dik. Berkat motivasi itu, aku langsung teringat sesuatu. Sekarang aku mau mengejar kembali Aya-chan. Ohya, refill Beygen nggak lupa kan?"  
"Nih, ada yang botol baru bang! Gara-gara lihat iklannya Midare promosiin Beygen aroma Stroberi, serasa membuat terbang seperti bangau (inspirasi sutradara iklan Beygen baru tersebut akan skandal si Produser agensi White Crane dan Pangeran Penjual Stroberi) asal jangan terbang beneran aja sih."  
"Hati-hati ntar mabuk kena aromanya lho ya! Ya sudah, abang pergi dulu yaah!"  
"Semangat, baaang!"  
"Tunggu dulu!"

.  
Belum sempat Higekiri mulai berlari mengejar cintanya kembali, Taroutachi yang ternyata masih bersama si Jiroutachi memanggil mereka dan menawarkan sesuatu.

.  
"Wahai pemuda-pemuda pencari masa depan yang cerah, kalau boleh saya katakan, saya sangat tersanjung melihat keberanian kalian berdua yang saling menguatkan satu sama lain dan mata hati kalian langsung tercerahkan. Sebagai pendeta, ijinkan saya untuk memberikan kalian kekuatan dan perlindungan dari doa saya."  
"Hoo, boleh juga nih, mana abang habis duduk-duduk di bawah pohon ini sudah berapa lama?"  
"Kira-kira 2 jam yang lalu..?"  
"Astaga...kalau bukan karena pukulan kaleng Beygen stroberi sudah pasti abang bakal jadi Cantik Cantik Kriminal Kesurupan." gerutu Hizamaru menahan rasa syoknya.

.  
Taroutachi pun mendoakan kedua pemuda tersebut. Dan Higekiri langsung segera cabut untuk mengejar kembali cintanya.

.  
"Abang!"  
"Ya, dik?"  
"STROBERI! Maksudku SEMANGKAA...!"  
"Sankyu!"

.  
Pemberian semangat dari sang adik pun menambah energi Higekiri untuk berlari mengejar sang Juliet. Higekiri terus berlari dan berlari, menyusuri semak-semak, memanjat pohon, berayun-berayun, melompat-melompat, mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudera, bersama pisau cukur bertualang~ Kalimat di atas memang adalah lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh rocker Gotou lewat video klip yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi megatron dimana Higekiri melewati megatron tersebut di tengah-tengah kota sebagai lagu pemacu adrenalinnya. Lagu kenangan masa kecil yang dihidupkan kembali oleh seorang Gotou membangkitkan semangat Higekiri akan mimpinya untuk menjadi seperti ninja H*ttori. Akhirnya sampailah ia di sebuah jembatan, terlihat Aya sedang diganggu oleh dua orang pria tak dikenal. Memang sangat tak dikenal karena wajahnya tertutup jenggot lebat.

.  
"KYAA! LEPASIN AKU DASAR JENGGOT BERKUTU!"  
"Jangan gitu donk gadis manis...jenggot-jenggot begini abang jago merayu cewek looow~"  
"Bro, ayo cepat keburu ada yang datang!  
" _STOP RIGHT THERE!_ "

.  
Peringatan yang sok kebarat-baratan tersebut mengejutkan Aya dan dua pria berjenggot itu. Berdirilah sosok Romeo dengan tatapan tajamnya, hendak menyelamatkan sang Juliet.

.  
"Higekiri-kun...?"  
"Hei, siapa kamu? Cantik-cantik gitu keliatan sok keren."  
"Lepasin dia, sekarang juga..."  
"Huahahaha, memangnya kau bisa apa hah? Cuma bisa mrintah doank? Kalau berani ayo lawan!"

.  
Higekiri hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang seakan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dari dirinya, sampai membuat bulu kuduk pria-pria tersebut berdiri dan serasa ingin segera ke kamar mandi.

.  
"Hiy! Tu orang...salah satu pemain film 7 Singa ya?"  
"Mirip sih, meskipun kelihatannya dia bukan aktor pemerannya."

.  
Dua pria itu saling berbisik satu sama lain, tak lama mereka mengeluarkan pisau dan hendak menyerang Higekiri.

.  
"Jangan cuma pamer tampang ama aura doank! Nih rasain senjata pisau cukur kitaaa!"  
"HIGEKIRI-KUUUUUN!"

.  
Aya menjerit melihat dua orang tersebut berlari menyerang Higekiri. Namun Higekiri tersenyum sinis.

.  
"Kau sebut itu pisau cukur? Huh, jangan bikin aku ketawa."

.  
Ia mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya, yaitu dua pisau cukur favoritnya. Entah masih di area megatron tadi atau ada orang yang sedang menyetel musik radio, teralunlah musik bernuansa tegang yang justru menggerakkan tubuh Higekiri untuk menari sambil memegang senjatanya itu, bertarung untuk mengalahkan kedua pria tersebut. Dan kagetnya, ia pun juga menyanyi.

 _._  
 _"Kike, watashi no na wa HIGEKIRI_

 _Yami sae hirefusu The prince of SHAVING_

 _Saa,GEEMU wa kore de owaru Ima_

 _tsugeru CHEKKUMEITO tsumi da to The end of the dark-side game"_

.

.

Lagu berhenti, tubuh ala model Higekiri pun berhenti menari dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masih memegang pisau cukur, membelakangi kedua pria tersebut yang juga sama-sama terdiam, seperti Satria Baja Hitam sehabis yang berpose setelah mengalahkan monsternya. Namun, kedua pria itu terlihat masih sehat-sehat saja.

.  
"Heh? Kok nggak terjadi apa-apa?"  
"Hei kamu! Udah nari-nari sama nyanyi ga jelas tapi mana buktinya ngelawan kami? Hahaha satu luka pun aja nggak ada! Udahlah ayo kita bawa eneng ini pergi!"  
"Nggak mau!" Aya langsung berlari ke arah Higekiri dan memegang erat tangan pria itu.

.  
"Aya-chan?"

.  
"Dasar...pria-pria berjenggot tukang nggodai cewek. Asal kalian tahu aja yah...tampang-tampang begini, pacarku ini tukang cukur jenggot!"

.  
Kedua pria berjenggot lebat itu syok seakan petir menyambar jenggot mereka, dan benar saja. Tiba-tiba jenggot mereka jatuh sehelai demi sehelai, sampai akhirnya, terbentuklah jenggot berstyle spiky dan pompadour.

.  
"EEEEH JENGGOTKUUU?"  
"JENGGOTKU JUGA...RASANYA...adem ayem ni dagu...~"

.  
Jenggot-jenggot yang tadinya lebat berkutu terpangkas indah berkat tangan lihai seorang Higekiri. Tidak hanya itu saja, di kantong celana kedua pria itu terselip sebuah kartu kecil bertuliskan "OCHA SALON".

.  
"Abang-abang, kalau mau punya jenggot yang trendi, datang saja ke salon itu. Tapi...kalau nggangguin cewek lagi...selain jenggot, dipotong yang lainnya juga aku nggak akan sungkan-sungkan looh..."

.  
Kalimat Higekiri yang memang terkesan ambigu namun akhirnya berhasil membuat kedua pria itu ketakutan dan berlari kencang.

.  
"AMPUUN BAAAANG! TAPI...MAKASIH UDAH DICUKUR YAAAAH!"  
"Ditunggu uang jasanya lho~" sahut Higekiri.

.  
Keadaan pun kembali tenang, Higekiri memasukkan kedua pisau cukurnya ke dalam kantong. Akhirnya, kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang hampir hilang kembali dilanjutkan. Higekiri memegang pundak kekasihnya itu sementara sang kekasih masih mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tatapan ingin menangis.

.  
"Aya-chan...sori...bukannya aku ingin terlihat keren...tapi, kata-katamu tadi itu...jujur, membuatku lega."  
"A...aku hanya asal ngomong aja! Saking...geregetannya dengan pria-pria itu..."  
"Jadi...apa kau mau maafin aku?"

.  
Higekiri memegang dagu Aya agar kedua matanya bisa saling bertatapan. Mata Aya mulai mengeluarkan air mata sambil tersipu-sipu. Ia tidak tahan dan menyandarkan wajahnya menempel dada Higekiri.

.  
"SORII...TERNYATA...AKU MASIH INGIN SAMA HIGEKIRI-KUN! MAAFIN ATAS KEEGOISANKU!"

.  
Mata Higekiri terbuka lebar dengan mulut terkejut, lalu tersenyum lembut, mengelus rambut gadis tersebut.

.  
"Tak apa. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan lagi. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk bisa menjadi pria yang kau idamkan."  
"Nggak usah! Higekiri-kun kayak gini aja uda cukup buatku. Meskipun kau tukang cukur jenggot, aku masih sayang sama kamu! Biarin aja temen-temenku ngejek seenaknya!"  
"Sungguh? Kau mau menerimaku apa adanya?"  
"Iya!"

.  
Keduanya kembali bertatapan...

.  
 _Eah_...

.  
Mata mereka sama-sama menjadi sayu dan wajah sama-sama memerah...

.  
 _Eaah_...

.  
Lama-lama kedua mata mereka hendak menutup sedikit demi sedikit...

.  
 _Eaaah._..

.  
Kedua wajah mulai bergerak dan saling mendekat...

.  
 _Eaaaaah..._

.  
Kedua bibir yang terbuka sedikit hampir bersentuhan dan...

.  
 _EAAAAAAAAAH..._

.

.  
"Mau sampai kapan kamu memberi backsound di situ, dik?"

.  
Tiba-tiba Higekiri dan Aya berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya, Higekiri melirik dan bertanya pada dalang pemberi backsound tersebut yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, yang sebentar lagi bakal menyaksikan adegan _Happy Ending_ dari seorang kakak tersayangnya.

.  
"EEEEEE...AAAAA-BAAAAANG...! KOK MALAH BERHENTI SIH?"  
"Salah kamu sendiri Hizamaru, kebanyakan nonton bukan 8 Mata."  
"HIIIK! Maaf baang, maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian!"  
"Hizamaru-kun?"  
"Ha...halo kak Aya! Selamat yah, kalian akhirnya kembali bersama lagi. Untung saja orang-orang itu nggak macam-macam."  
"Jadi dari tadi kamu merhatiin?"

.  
Hizamaru cuma bersiul dengan tatapan mata tak berdosa melihat ke arah bulan dan bintang.

.  
"E..eniwei...kita musti ngerayain nih! Gimana kalo kita makan di kafe punya Chef Mitsutada? Lagi ada banyak promo loh khususnya buat para sejoli, cuma sampai jam 10 malam!"

.  
Ketiganya sama-sama melihat jam di HPnya, jam 20.30. Higekiri langsung merangkul kekasih dan adik tersayangnya.

.  
"Oke! Karena kita habis gajian, aku traktir kalian! Aya-chan, kamu nggak keberatan kan Hizamaru ikut?"  
"Nggak masalah kok! Lagipula, kalau rame-rame kan juga lebih seru!"  
"Okeee tancap!"

.  
Ketiganya langsung pergi bersama menuju ke kafe tersebut sambil bernyanyi dan menari. Sesampainya di kafe, Hizamaru merasa canggung karena yang duduk di depannya si Higekiri yang sedang senang-senangnya menyuapi makanan kepada kekasihnya.

.  
"Beb, aaaah..."  
"Aaaaa...ham!"  
"Manis yah! Kayak kamu."  
"Aaah Higekiri-kun bisa aja, hihihihi!" Hizamaru hanya tertawa kecil meskipun ia serasa menjadi obat nyamuk. Sampai Higekiri memanggil nama adiknya.

.  
"Hizamaru, kamu lihat nggak cewek-cewek di sebelah situ?"  
"Hah?" Diliriknya 3 orang cewek yang sedang berbisik-bisik melirik Hizamaru.

.  
"Kyaa itu kan yang di salon itu..."  
"Ternyata dia masih single yah!"  
"Sayang yang satunya udah punya cewek." Mereka hanya tertawa dan Hizamaru mengelus dadanya.

.  
"Biarin aja kak. Aku rapopo..."  
"Nggak apa-apa. Suatu saat pasti kamu bakal nggaet cewek yang sesungguhnya, yang bakal membuatmu melupakan Midare."  
"Hah? Aku cuma fans biasa kok!"

.  
Tiba-tiba, Aya menyeletuk sambil mengeluarkan HPnya.

.  
"Ah ngomong-ngomong soal Midare, aku jadi ingat! Temanku kerja di agensi model tempat Midare bekerja. Trus pas aku upload foto kita bertiga, dia lihat fotonya dan tertarik katanya sama kalian berdua untuk dijadiin model bareng Midare di iklan terbarunya!"

.  
Higekiri dan Hizamaru langsung terdiam dan seakan petri menyambar kepala mereka.

.  
"OHYA?" keduanya saling bertanya dengan keras.  
"Bener kok! Nih kesempatan kalian buat masuk ke agensi model. Trus buat Hizamaru, kita juga sering kerja sama sama agensi musik yang mengorbitkan rocker Gotou. Jadi...apa kalian berminat? Kalian ingin masuk ke dunia showbiz kan? Ini peluang kalian!"

.  
Kedua kakak beradik merenung, namun tak lama Higekiri memegang tangan kekasihnya sambil tersenyum.

.  
"Terima kasih, Aya-chan. Tapi...kami masih belum mau ninggalin bos kami. Kasihan nanti penyakit kangennya kumat lagi...mungkin...kalau ada waktu yang lebih baik..."

.  
"Aku belum selesai ngomong lho!" sela sang kekasih "Eh?"

.  
"Justru iklan baru yang bakal dibintangi Midare tuh...salon tempat kalian bekerja."

.  
Kali ini, petir-petir seakan menyambar tubuh kedua kakak beradik. Dan mereka langsung berwajah seperti anak yang sedang memohon dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya.

.  
"OKE KAMI MAU!"

.  
Aya tertawa dan Higekiri memeluk erat sampai mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

.  
"Makasih banget beeb! Kami sayang banget sama kamu!"  
"Kak Aya emang yang terbaik! Pantes bang Higekiri demen sama kamu!"  
"Ahahahaha kalian bisa aja! Ya udah ayo kita ketemuan sama bos kalian besok yah!"  
"Seeeep!"

.  
Kedua pemuda dan satu pemudi tersebut terlihat senang sekali, sampai kafe pun mulai tutup dan si pelayan galak bertato naga mulai mengusir mereka.

.  
Sementara itu jam 12 malam, di taman yang terdapat pohon angker tadi, pria aneh bernama Nikkari sedang nongkrong si sana dan bercengkerama dengan "sesuatu" di pohon itu.

.  
"Eeeeh, seru banget yah. Tapi si pendeta itu akhirnya ngusir kamu dari cowok pembawa pisau cukur itu, kan?"  
"Gitu deh, bang Nikkari. Trus tiba-tiba datang satu lagi cowok yang...aaaaaaaaaah alisnya itu looooh...seksinya minta ampuuuun! Trus dia juga punya taring kyaaaaa, taringnya ngalah-ngalahi mbah Drakula punya! Bikin aku melayang keluar dari tubuh cowok pisau cukur ituu, hihihihihihi~"  
"Hohooo...neng lagi jatuh cinta nih ye..."  
"Makanya bang Nikkari...kalo bisa...aku pengin ketemuan ama cowo alis seksi ituuu, bantuin yaaah~"  
"Hmm...bisa-bisa aja sih. Asal jangan lupa bayarannya lho yah."  
"Beres bang! Ihiiiy neng happy bangeeet c Hihihihihihi~"  
"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong nama cowok beralis seksi tuh siapa?"  
"Eeeem...kalau nggak salah sih...Hi-za-ma-ruu~ Hiiiiiihihihihihi..."

.

.

Di lain tempat yaitu di kos-kosan Higekiri dan Hizamaru...

.  
"HIIIY!?" Hizamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya langsung membuat Higekiri yang tidur di kasur bawah ikut terbangun.

.  
"Hizamaru, kamu kenapa? Masuk angin?"  
"Eeeer...nggak sih, kayaknya kok aku mrasa horor yah, ada yang manggil namaku gitu..."  
"Masa? Jangan-jangan kamu dikejar ama yang di pohon tadi itu yah?"  
"Tapi kan tadi kita udah didoain ama pendeta Tarou!  
"Paling tadi kamu ketiduran yah pas didoain."  
"ENGGAK KOK! Besok sebelum kerja ke kuil yok! Minta didoain lagi!"  
"Ya udah deh, met bobok yah~"

~END~

* * *

 _sekian curahan kata-kata yang terbentuk menjadi satu cerita yang seenaknya saja menyisipkan cameo2 parodi seperti them song character Dance with Devils, lagu ninja Hattori, acara tv lokal TwT TwT. Kritik dan saran are welcomed ,met jumpa lagiii~_


End file.
